Wolf Entertainment
Background: Wolf Entertainment (formerly known as Wolf Films) is the production company of Dick Wolf, best known as the creator of the Law & Order franchise. 1st Logo (September 22, 1989-May 16, 2019) Nicknames: "Night Wolf" Logo: We see a silhouette of a wolf in the distance howling at the moon while standing on a dark, black ground against the dark red sky background with few stars over it. On the screen, we see the text: WOLF F I L M S Variants: * The color of the sky may vary. For example, there's an early version of this logo in which the sky looks like a night sky, but starting in 1990, the sky is more like a sunset. There could also be a mixture of a sunset turning into a night sky. * The height of the hill may vary. * On Law & Order: UK, it is seen on the lower left with the NBC Universal Studio logo on the right and the Kudos Film & Television logo (w/ Shine Group byline) logo below above the Wolf/NUTS logos with the letter "A" above the Kudos logo and the word "Production" below the logos. ** On season 7, it's the current Kudos (w/ Shine Group byline) logo below the Kudos logo. Except below the Wolf/NUTS logo, the word "For" is seen below followed by the 2012 ITV logo below. *There is an earlier animated version exists used on such earlier Wolf productions like Christine Cromwell and Nasty Boys. We see the text starting from black, but starting from a purple night sky, the moon is rising, and the wolf is animated, howling to the screen. The text then later turns blue, and the sky turns to a normal night sky. FX/SFX: None since 1990. For the earlier animated variant, we see the moon rising and the wolf howling. Music/Sounds: A soundbite of a wolf howling and crickets chirping. NBC plays its own generic music over the logo instead, having done so since 1994, as well as CBS and ABC. For the earlier animated variant, we hear more wolf howling sounds. Availability: Common, as it appears on all of Dick Wolf's productions starting with Nasty Boys (the 1989 TV movie). Currently it's mainly seen on all of the series in the Law & Order franchise, which consists of the original Law & Order, its made-for-TV movie Exiled: A Law & Order Movie, its spinoffs Special Victims Unit, Criminal Intent, Trial by Jury and Los Angeles, and the foreign adaptation Law & Order: UK. Other Dick Wolf series featuring this logo include Christine Cromwell, Nasty Boys ''(the TV show), ''H.E.L.P., Players, New York Undercover, Feds, D.C., Deadline, The Wright Verdicts, Mann & Machine, the short-lived reality series Arrest & Trial, the 2003 revival of Dragnet, the 1993 TV series Crime & Punishment, pre-2019 episodes of the Chicago franchise (Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D., Chicago Med and all episodes of Chicago Justice), and the first season of FBI on CBS. Gideon Oliver does not use a logo, rather simply using an in-credit text. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (April 7-September 10, 2019) Nicknames: "Night Wolf II", "The Howling Wolf II" Logo: Same as the previous logo, but with a few changes: as the logo fades in, we see the familiar setting in a more realistic fashion, with the added nebula, the detailed moon, now in between the text and the wolf, and being slightly less saturated as a result. the text is also smaller, with "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" in place of "F I L M S" and in a different font, which is now animated, fading and slightly zooming in after the first second before it stops moving a second later.. the wolf is no longer between the L and F of "WOLF" and is now at the far right of the logo, and is also animated, now howling throughout the logo. Variant: On First Responders Live, the logo moves differently. Here the text wipes in, while the wolf is howling. FX/SFX: The "ENTERTAINMENT" text fading and zooming in, the wolf howling. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Rare. Seen on the Oxygen original series Murder for Hire, and First Responders Live on Fox. Editor's Note: This is a wasted logo, since it came out for a few months before the next logo got introduced. 3rd Logo (September 24, 2019- ) Nicknames: "Night Wolf III", "The Howling Wolf III" Logo: On a night sky, we see the moon, with a silhouette of a wolf howling in a distance, animating (similar to the early variant of the 1st logo). On the screen we see the text "WOLF" with "ENTERTAINMENT" down below in black. The moon rises, and the text turns blue (similar to the early variant of the 1st logo). The background then turns black, leaving only the moon and the text. FX/SFX: The moon rising, the background changing. Music/Sounds: Same as the first two logos. NBC and CBS airings used a generic theme. Availability: Brand new. First seen on the second season of FBI on CBS, then seen on the fifth season of Chicago Med, the eighth season of Chicago Fire, the seventh season of Chicago P.D. and the 21st season of Law & Order: SVU on NBC, and should've been seen on Dick Wolf's future projects. Editor's Note: None. Other